Twilight Mixmatched
by Ramothra
Summary: A story about two friends and their trouble to stay that way even though they have VERY different boyfriends.


**Hey! Alright, now I've seen a lot of strange twilight fanfics. This one is odd and different, but not just plain scary like some of the ones I've seen. This is twilight how I would have made it (not that there's anything wrong with the real twilight) My editor, Maddi, helped me with this one. She helped me mostly with Leah's point of view, and since has been calling herself Leah. I'm not sure why but soon it will be time for her regular appointment at the Happy Farm. :D Jk. She doesn't go to the Happy Farm. (even though she should)**

**Disclaimer: I am making my own version of twilight, if I owned twilight, I wouldn't be changing my own story.**

**That was teenage for: *rude comment* I do not own twilight *rude comment***

**Bella's POV**

A huge wolf looked at me from the shadows of a large fir. The moon was high over the shadowy forest. The navy sky shone with a thousand stars. The wolf was a deep silver with a light blue pair of eyes. It looked at me calmly. I stared back at it as I always did when something, anything, stared at me. The beautiful blue eye of the wolf didn't blink as it bore deep into mine. When staring, I never seemed to feel that need to look away. This continued for either several days or a single heartbeat. It was hard to tell. Suddenly a rather large bat flew out of nowhere, screeching. _*Pring! Pring! A_ rather odd noise for a bat. It was black. Pitch black, and its eyes were blood red. Then the wolf whispered, "Bella! Bella!"

I suddenly opened my eyes. The gigantic fir vanished. It was replaced by my large sculpture of a wolf I had done for an art contest. The moon was gone and in its place was the sharp glare of my bedroom lamp. I sat up and looked around groggily. When my eyes rested on the alarm clack that rested on my nightstand, which was another sculpture of mine. I had carved the legs to look like pine trees and the actual table was carved to look like the full moon resting above the trees, in the clouds and the stars. It was all wood, I hadn't gotten around to painting it yet. The alarm clock wasn't anything special to me like the precious table, so I smacked it to make it shut up. The pringing noise ended once my fist made contact with the little blue clock. I stood up and made my bed. The frame was also something I had crafted. It was wood, but carved and painted to look like a wolf pack.

When I finished I went into the bathroom. My brown-and-somewhat-blonde hair was a mess. I groaned. My hair was like a stubborn two-year-old. I could never keep it brushed for more than a few minutes. I ran the brush through my hair until I couldn't feel any large knots, and then put in the braids that led from the center of my forehead, around both sides of my head, and met in the back. They were tied together with a little wolf charm, and then were braided down half of my back. My hair was mostly brown, except with a thin top layering of blonde. All natural. I've been told it shines golden in the sun. I never paid much attention to this. When I entered my closet I groaned. Leah was here again yesterday, dropping off all the clothes she didn't want anymore. Leah was like a fashion cannon ball. "In with the new, out with the old" always seemed to be her motto. I was alwaysher old things and my closet was becoming even bigger than hers because I could never throw any of it out. I settled for a pretty blue, white, and brown top and a pair of white pants.

I went downstairs and nearly ran into my mother, Renee who was serving breakfast at the beautiful table I had made her. I always would scavenge pieces of wood and build things with them in the garage. It was pretty much my work station now. Our dining table was made from all sorts of different, tiny pieces of wood I had managed to find. Oak, pine, fir, anything and everything. Then I had made the rim out of all these beautiful stones I had found, my mother insisted she pay for a glass casing to be put around them. It had turned out very nice, since I was no professional builder a wood-worker was hired to come and make sure all the wood-works were secure and would hold. His name was Harry. He was a good friend of our family and gave us discounts every time he came to help. Mom smiled up at me.

"Sorry mom!" I said as I skirted around her.

"That's okay, sweetie." She told me as she laid breakfast on the table. Scrambled eggs for her and cereal for me.

I ate mine slowly. Thinking of the odd dream I had. The wolf had looked somewhat familiar… I shrugged. I had seen a few wolves before so it was probably just one I had remembered. When I finished breakfast I got up, and took my plate to the sink. I placed it in there and dashed back upstairs, carrying a plastic bag. I found a few new sets of clothes Leah had given me and stuffed them in there. I had just started doing this a few weeks ago. Just because I couldn't throw them out didn't mean I had to keep them all. I came back downstairs and swung my backpack around my shoulder. I hugged mom goodbye then turned to leave.

"Leaving early, dear?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm making a stop on the way."

"Oh. Well have a good day dear!"

Then I was out the door. I took a large gulp of the fresh air then started walking down the street. I didn't drive much in this small down. The school was only a short walk away, but I had an errand to run, so I turned and went the opposite way of the school. When I arrived I greeted everyone there. I knew them all, and they knew me. Again, this was a small town.

"Why hello Bella." Said the lady who was at the desk. "Welcome back to our Animal Shelter. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Miss Davison." I said politely. "I would like to make a donation." I handed her the bag of clothes. "Now that winter's rolling in you may need a little more bedding." I smiled. She smiled back and took the bag.

"Will that be all?" I nodded. When I turned to leave I heard a cage falling and a little puppy crying. Instinctively, I turned and ran to help. I helped out a lot here after school and knew where everything was. I saw the fallen cage, and the little animal that it had carried. I gently lifted the broken and dented, black cage and looked at the small animal. It was a little brown, mural blue, and white pup with long fur and intelligent eyes.

I looked back at it. It had a long gash from the very broken lock. A piece of the black wiring had been shot through its left ear. Blood was falling at an alarming rate onto the white floor. My eyes widened and I reached for a light-blue shirt, one I had donated the previous week. But a familiar light-brown hand shot for it faster than mine.

"Thanks." I muttered as he handed it to me. Jacob smiled.

"No problem." Jacob was my second-best friend; next to Leah, of course. But he was becoming more than just a friend. I held the shirt, or rag as it was now being used, and tried to stop the bleeding. Jacob gently pulled the wire from the pup's ear and cast it aside. Jacob had dark-brown eyes, and even darker brown hair. He took the puppy from my arms and gently lifted it up to a table where he spread out some of the clothes from the bag.

The shelter couldn't afford towels, so the clothes were the only cloth they had for things like this. The blue shirt was now covered in blood. Jacob cast it aside and reached for a pink-laced one, he held over the long gash. After a few minutes had passed, the blood seemed to finally stop flowing from the wound. Jacob pulled the rag away so I could examine the cut. It was long, but not too deep. But the ear was getting infected. She couldn't be given proper treatments here, at the very poor shelter.

"I'll come back after school and adopt her." I decided aloud.

"Will your mom allow it?" Jacob asked.

"She'd better, or I'll put the little thing on our doorstep so she can hear it whining all night." I replied. When he looked at me like I was insane I quickly added, "I'm kidding! Of course she'll allow it!" Jacob laughed at that.

"Well we'd better get to school, don't want to be late _again" ._I nodded and we both got up, grabbed our backpacks and made a headlong-dash for the school.

The small dark town was enclosed in a large pine forest. We hear wolves howling in the distance at night, but always at a distance because when they get too close the police shoot them. It frustrates me that they do this but after the kid was bitten by a rapid wolf, the bored-out-of-their-minds policemen decided they need to take action whenever danger threatened. I rolled my eyes at even the thought.

I met Leah about halfway there. Jacob felt uncomfortable around Katie so he said goodbye to me and walked the other way, a slightly longer way to the school.

"Hey Leah!" I said.

"You're late! Where have you been?!" Leah screeched.

"At the animal shelter." I told her.

"You should've called me and told me! I have the weirdest news ever!"

Leah had auburn curly hair, and bright blue eyes. Her sense of style was magnified by her good-looks. This all mattered to Leah, but I wouldn't care if she looked like a tapeworm. She would still be my best friend. "There is this family moving in across the street!"

"Funny, I didn't see any houses for sale."

"It's that old abandoned one, remember, the one where we got our scars?"

I groaned at the memory and glanced down at my ankle. "Who would be stupid enough, or rich enough, to move in _there?_" I asked, utterly shocked.

The place was an old manor. We used to play there constantly when we were little, but it had been falling apart for years. Katie fell through the floor once; her leg was pretty cut up after that. Once my foot shot right through the fourth step on the stairway. The place was practically in ruins.

"Well they have three kids and they're all _gorgeous!_" Leah said, lost in her own fantasies. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think they'll be coming to school today. They had a _huge_ moving truck." I nodded, not really caring. Soon Leah realized she wasn't going to get any more out of me and fell silent. When we got there I was almost late for class. I quickly gathered my biology things and headed for class. I sat down at the empty lab table in the front row. Everyone else had gathered so I was the last to arrive. We had an odd number so I worked alone. Today we just had a long lecture about how to use the microscopes. I had experience in this lab before, so this class was a bore to me.

Next up was math. I didn't like calling it whatever fancy name this high school called it. "Algebra, calculus" they were just stupid names. It was still math. And I hate math. It seemed to move slowly. Our homework was passed back. I got an A- which was fairly good for my usual Bs. But then we got lectured on this really complicated formula which I was never going to remember tomorrow.

The rest of my morning went similar to this. I did alright in school, never going below a B+.

Then it was lunch time. I got my tray and looked around for Leah. Jacob came up to me, a nervous look in his eye. "Hey, Bella. I need to talk to you for a minute." My heart skipped a few beats. He pulled a chair across the floor and motioned for me to sit. I did and he sat across from me.

"I need to ask you something."

**Leah's POV**

I went into the lunchroom and looked around for Bella. I spotted her talking to Jacob. I could see he was nervous. I decided to leave them alone and went to sit by my boyfriend Mike and his friends the Populars. Luna usually sat here too. This is the only place besides the teen club that the click groups were obvious. Tanya and her posse (Lauren Angela and Jessica) sat by the door so they could criticize people coming in. They were the mean girls. The Indians (Jacob, Sam, Quil and .Embry) were also Bella's and my friends. We sat there to. Jacob is Bella's soon to be boyfriend, well at least I think so. Then we have the junkies, punks, bullies, players and cheerleaders. I sit there to. I'm the captain of the squad. We also have the athletes. Bella is the captain of the soccer team, which is why she has great legs. She's pretty even though she doesn't think so.

"Leah? Leah?" What? Oh Mike was talking to me. "Yah Mike?" I asked. "There's a rumor going around school that people are moving in to that old house across your street." Wow. Word gets around fast. "Yah, they started moving in this morning. They have 3 kids around our age." I replied. "Who is crazy enough to live there? It's old and falling apart. Even my Great Grandma doesn't remember people living there."Seth commented.

Just then the bell rang. He gave me quick peck on the lips and went to his English class. Mike is right those people would have to be insane to live there.

I wonder who those people are? I'll ask Bella. I can always count on her overactive imagination.Thinking of Bella, I wonder if Jacob's asking her to the dance or on a regular date. I can tell when boys are going ask girls out. They're always jumpy and nervous.

I hurried over to Bella. "So what did you guys talk about?!" I asked urgently.

Bella smiled. "I'll tell ya after school, at the Meeting Place." Bella said, then turned and walked off to her next class.

I turned to go to Calculus. Meeting place was a secret cabin in the woods at the back of my house. Nobody knew about it expect me and her. We fixed it up when we were 12 with my little sister Lily. But Lily died in the car accident with my parents when she was ten. It was about a week after we finished the cabin about a week before the accident. We share all are secrets there. We tell each other everything.

During the rest of school my mind wondered between my new neighbors; and Bella and Jacob. I was really relived when school _finally_ ended. I raced across the parking lot to Bella.

"What happened?!" I screamed. "TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Comment and tell me! I WANT YOUR REVIEWS!**

**~Ramothra**


End file.
